A Wave to Shatter the Silence
---- The water is alive with the sounds of its inhabitants. It is constantly moving and so are they, with windblown waves to break the calm seas. The flaws on its surface are beautiful and add life to the otherwise still appearance, just as the imperfections on the surface of a person can make them all the more intriguing. Scars, freckles, birthmarks, tone differences, and burns make you look once more, try to unpuzzle the mystery we all wonder: how? Glasses, blindness, heterochromia, or even a missing eye draws attention to the windows of the soul. Sometimes souls are bursting with life, making the eyes twinkle and shine, and sometimes souls are lonely and sad so they spill their feelings with water from their sills. The water can be soft and inviting or angry and terrifying... how like a human in the water in the ocean. His Savior The water is frigid, ice is beginning to make a thin crystal layer around the edges, but Victorian doesn't mind. He slowly walks in until he's waist deep and then plunges under to swim further out. All the rest of the small lake's inhabitants are burrowed in their homes for the night and Victorian normally would be too but he had finally figured out the spell for the merman take over and he was dying to test it out. He hadn't bothered to check in with anyone before he left his small, book-cluttered apartment which was a common (and very dangerous) habit. When Vic arrived in the deeper waters, he pushed himself under and held there with help from his Water magic as he began the chant. Legs snapped together and merged, covering with blue scales as feet became flippers of a more transparent blue. The scales continued up his bare stomach a little ways, visible since his shirt had been discarded on the beach, and got sparser the higher they went. Gills pushed out onto his neck and began to filter water as they were designed to while Victorian slowly adjusted to their feeling. With the spell completed, Victorian finished adjust and began to experimentally wiggles hips and tail area. Lower body swished, flippers flicked, and... nothing. He didn't move much, but rather succeeded in flopping like a land washed fish. The mage slowly floated to the bottom of the lake and he began to mildly panic. Not only could he not make himself move, but the water had frozen above him, no one knew where he was, and even if he did get to land, he wasn't able to remove the Take Over. Sand floated up around him when he hit the floor and he just sat there, limbs numb not from cold, but from the realization that he was stuck, alone, and with no way out. One thing Victorian hated was loneliness. Sure, he enjoyed time to himself, but when he was utterly alone and scared he welcome another's presence. Victorian was becoming desperate now, trying everything he could to force himself to transform as his gut clenched and tears welled up, spilling over his lower lashes and into the surrounding water. He tried suppressing his magic, repeating the spell, making new spells, and pleading to every god he knew for help. The water normally felt like his home, but right now it felt more like a prison or even a grave. "Oh yeah," he snorts,"I can't even die down here. Friggin gills and water magic. How ironic! A water mage trapped in water! Hilarious!" Contrary to his words, he gave away the anxiety and fear inside. His voice cracked and he had to squeeze his eyes shut as more tears cascaded from his eyes. Victorian drew in on himself, hugging his arms to his body and hunching over in a ball. His only hope now would be if someone would see him from the surface. Souten lay in his canoe, enjoying the rays of the warm sun as they hit his face. He was always more comfortable on the water. The rocking always made him feel safe and secure. He yawned and decided to splash his face with water before he fell asleep. The brown haired man rose, and gently set his glasses on the seat of his canoe. He leaned over and cupped his hands. The cold lake water flooded into his palms and he rose them to his face and threw it into his face. It was refreshing. The young wizard put his glasses back on and stared into the depths when a shimmer caught his eyes. There was a form down at the bottom of the lake. Souten could barely make out the form but it was much larger than a fish, it seemed to have a human torso and head. He rubbed his eyes. Is that a mermaid? He thought to himself. The form thrashed again and Souten quickly realized that it was stuck. Without wasting a moment, Souten leapt into the depth, losing his glasses in the process. He swam deeper and deeper trying to make his way to the bottom but he was running out of air quickly. He soon reached the form and saw a handsome man with teal eyes and raven hair. Souten grabbed the mermaid by the waist and began swimming upwards. Spots appeared in Souten's vision and he frantically clambered towards the surface far above him. Sensing his difficulty breathing, Victorian gathered as much air as he could, grabbed the man's face, pressed their mouths together, and breathed. That definitely wasn't how he imagined his next kiss but he'd rather the only person around not drown. He removed his lips from his saviors and gratefully held on, desperately needing to know he wasn't alone. It also allowed him to duck his head in mild embarrassment. Souten tried to push away but his mouth was forcefully opened. The air filled his lungs and the young wizard kicked harder, he was almost there. His ears popped right before his head surfaced. Souten gasped in several breaths and then clung to the man. "Kick." Victorian's cheeks turned bright red as he said, "I-I can't exactly kick. About the most I can do is wiggle since I'm not exactly used to this thing." His tail flicked, brushing against Souten as an enunciation. This was absolutely embarrassing and he was considering if sitting at the bottom of a lake for the rest of his life was really such a bad idea in comparison. "I'm sorry." "Can you...Uh... I don't know, change back?" Souten asked. He was barely capable of keeping himself afloat, not to mention another human. He was surprised by how attractive the young man was in front of him. As much as he enjoyed the appearance of woman, he had a sudden urge to kiss that blue-eyed man again. "That's kind of the reason I was stuck down there. But maybe I can..." he trails off as he furrows his brows in concentration. The water lifted them up to the surface and held there. Sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead with the concentration he was using. He had to be very careful so he didn't mess with the curious water dwellers who had peeked out of their various holes. He held up a finger, gritting his teeth to say, "Just don't say anything please, this is hard to hold up." Souten nodded and gripped the man tighter. He obviously needed all the relief he could get when casting that spell. Ever so gently they began to move, nearly gliding over the surface towards shore. Victorian senses the abandoned boat on the waves and with a small bite of his lower lip to keep a dual focus, it makes its way inland as well. When they reached land, Victorian extracted himself from the man's grip to try and ease the most likely uncomfortable situation. His abdominal muscles tense as he wiggles his hips to push him backwards in the sand and create some distance. "I really am sorry," he apologizes once more, eyes fixated on the sand while fingers trail through the soft grains. Souten squinted at him. "It's alright. I couldn't just leave someone there. It's a shame that I lost my glasses..." He ruffled his hair. "My name's Souten Namigashira." "Ah um, I'm Victorian Blackwood. Did You lose your glasses? Hm, wait just a moment," he instructs. He wiggles to the water's edge and touches the cold surface. A few moments later a pair of glasses surfaces in a hovering bubble that pops when Victorian touches it. He wiggles back over, glasses in hand, and places the dry frames on Souten's face. "Here you are." "Thank you!" Souten put the glasses back on his face and smiled as the world became clear again. "You have a lovely name. So, what were you doing at the bottom of a lake Tori?" "Tori?" he thought. He shook it off realizing he had to explain his odd predicament. He reddened, saying, "I was practicing a new spell and, well, I got stuck. I don't know how to reverse it and I panicked a bit. Wouldn't that be ironic, a water mage imprisoned in water? Haha haha haaa..." Victorian's fake laughter trailed off as his blue eyes pooled with tears. He didn't want to be stuck with a tail for the rest of his life, no matter how much he loves the water. "Great Vic! Now you're crying in front of an incredibly hot stranger! You pathetic twat." "Uh.. Listen, it's alright. I know how hard it is to control magics. Mine isn't really useful... I can just punch things." Souten smiled, dimples pressing into his cheeks. Victorian went into an internal monologue with his rationale, normal self and the self that really, really wanted to kiss that smile. He was hopelessly, undeniably- "Oooohh the cutie patootie with the nice booty is smilin' at you. Mmm is he fine." "Shoosh! That's not what I need to think about right now... but he is really cute and incredibly nice for just having met." '' ''"'Mm hm baby, I got your back. I wouldn't mind getting his, if you know what I mean. Get you some man buns Vicky." "Oh my God shoot me. He's probably weirded out beyond belief by the crying man fish in front of him. Not to mention I kind of forced a kiss on him earlier, even if my intention was to save him from drowning. Oh Gods! I never apologized... he probably thinks I'm loony and creepy, and a freak." -a mess. "I'm sorry about earlier when I... yeah. Any ways," Victorian drawled, desperate for a topic change as soon as he brings it up, "I can't imagine any magic not being useful, especially with you wielding it. I mean, you did just nearly drown trying to save a stranger. Oh! By the way, can I ask what possessed you to swim to the bottom of the lake to pick up a fish boy, not that I'm not extremely grateful and indebted to you, but what was it?" "Well... Curiosity I guess?" Souten scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I was wondering why someone was at the bottom of the lake and when I saw the tail I thought you were a genuine merman. So I wanted to meet one for myself!" "Well if I can't figure out how to change back, you will be talking to a permanent merman. So what magic do you use Souten?" Victorian asks, hoping that taking his mind away from his problem will help him solve it. Plus he kind of wants to keep Souten talking, he had a nice voice and a pleasant smile. Vic's eyes were wide with genuine curiosity and his tailed flipped a little as he listened. "I use The Trickster. It lets me summon rings, cards, and swords to use in battle." He said, creating a small magic seal. Out of the seal came a small dagger and three rings which Souten promptly put in the middle, ring, and pinky fingers of his left hand. "It allows me to properly utilize my card and ring magics." Souten smiled and sent a small beam of light out of the gilded gold ring on his middle finger. Victorian's eyes widened as he watched the display. He had never heard of The Trickster before but was surprised by the other man's ability to use such a variety. He pulled things out of thin air which must be something dealing with summoning or requip which probably meant he could switch them out when he needed to. Switch... switch! "That's it! You're brilliant," Victorian cried. He wiggled to the water once more and kept going until he could sit with water to his waist. He felt like he could hug Souten right then. "Take Over: The Fish!" He had never tried applying a different Take Over, just reversing this one, but as the water surged up and around his body he felt a little dumb for not having thought of it. Souten had set his mind on the right track though and he could feel his single lower appendage split into two legs once more. The scales disappeared and his jeans were once again slung low on his hips. It didn't matter what clothes he swam in because he could always manipulate them dry. When Victorian's feet were back, the water dropped and the only thing different about him was the gills that remained. From there he had experience changing back completely and he attempted to stand but found his legs weren't cooperating and he flopped back into the shallow waters. "See! I told you that you could do it!" Souten smiled and outstretched a hand, to help the other man up. His charming was lustrous, glimmering in the afternoon light. Victorian gulps as he accepts the outstretch hand and gets hauled up. This time when he fell, he fell forwards and into Souten. The inner monologue kicked in again and Vic was pretty sure his face was flaming. '"Look at the man buns Vicky... doooo iiiittt. Or at least, be the damsel in distress considering your legs work as well as a limp fish. Oh! Oh! Let him walk you home. Come on and do it because then, even if he leaves, you get to watch him go." "Bad idea. Terrible idea actually. Let's have the awkward guy show the walking piece of heaven where he lives. Did I mention the fact that half my property is a friggin lake? No, because that's not normal. Shush up, okay?" Souten was knocked backwards and made a cute oof noise before hitting the ground. "Are you okay?" Souten asked even though he was the one who was injured. The ring mage couldn't help but blush himself, the man in front of him was such a clutz, and Souten could tell he was falling head-over-heels once again. "Ah yes, I'm alright. I guess you could say I fell for you," he chuckles. He throws caution to the wind and asks, "What time do you have to go back? Heaven must be missing an angel like you." Souten stiffened and slid out from underneath Victorian. "I suppose so... It seems I must get back." He said, checking an invisible watch on his wrist. "It was nice to meet you." Souten began to walk away, butterflies rolling in his stomach. The man was adorable, but he didn't want a repeat of what had happened with his last boyfriend. Victorian smacked his palm against his forehead. Things always went bad when he tried to take the initiative and this time he must have either read the situation wrong or hit a nerve. He stood up as quickly as he could and got his legs under control. He caught up to Souten and gently touched his shoulder to stop him. "I'm sorry. That was incredibly stupid and I should probably learn to keep my mouth shut, but you're really, really attractive and have a smile like nobody's business and I didn't. And I'm sorry I kind of forcibly kissed you early, but I swear I only wanted to get you air before you drowned. But still, that was a dick move and I'm really, truly sorry," he ended. He hooked a hand on the back of his neck and bit his lip to shut himself up. Vic prepared himself to be ignored and for Souten to keep walking, brushing him off. "It's alright..." Souten trailed off. " I think you're attractive as well; I just... I don't want to be in a relationship right now; it's too soon after I-meeting you." Souten smiled softly, his soft dimples pressing into his face. Victorian turned away this time, biting his lower lip hard as he began to walk towards his house. He threw a little two fingered wave over his bare shoulder so he wouldn't have to look at that beautiful smile and the adorable dimples that accompanied it. Though they had just met and he hasn't seen it often, Vic doesn't want to see it disappear because any person who is that kind and selfless and brave to save a random stranger and put up with being awkwardly hit on should never stop smiling. "Ah well I guess I'll see you around or something," Vic called back towards Souten when he finally found his voice. The Devil's Luck The following day Souten walked down the streets of Hargeon, a warm cup of tea snuggled in between both of his hands. He couldn't keep his mind off of that stunningly beautiful boy he had met. Dark raven hair, crisp blue eyes. Souten swore he would melt if he ever stared into those orbs again. The small group of kidnappers were dispersed throughout the town square when one spotted the distracted boy meandering through the streets. The woman signaled to her associate in a nearby alley via lacrima and when Souten walked past, he found himself dragged into said alley and gagged before he was any the wiser. A bag was forced over his head and nullifying hand cuffs were clicked around his wrists after the man had had his arms yanked behind his back. This group was very skilled in the kidnapping and moving of people for their human trafficking business in Bosco. At the other end of the alley lay the pier and Souten was dragged without notice to a small boat that had a cabin. That's where he was roughly shoved as a few more people boarded and they pushed off, a water mage propelling them through the water. They didn't hear the splash or see the flash when someone else entered the water behind them. Souten couldn't see anything, he just shouted incoherently. "Let me go! I'll pay you! Please, I use a family. Don't kill me!" The woman pushed his collar to the side as she let out a low laugh, "We'll be getting a lot more for you than you could offer, my friend. Especially if you're untouched... tell me, are you a virgin?" There was a splash, a thud, and a some water splashed on Souten. Though the light haired man couldn't see it, there was another person on the boat. Chest bare and the lower body of what looked like an octopus, the man moved across the boat. He picked up one man with a tentacle and threw him over, blasted the woman with a gush of water from the ocean, and had almost made it to Souten before the other water user retaliated. A piercing arrow headed for his shoulder but before it hit, it stopped mid air and the two battled for control over the suspended water. Victorian placed himself full body in front of Souten and rounded out the arrows edge before letting it hit him. He let out a small grunt, picking up another nearby person and throwing him at the other water mage. The remaining few were easy enough to blast over board with water. Vic wrapped his arms around Souten's chest and lifted him from underneath the armpits, making his way back towards the water. He had seen the other across the square, off in his own little world when he suddenly disappeared into the alleyway. He suspected either shadow or illusion magic and chased after him. He would have been quicker but the square was crowded and the boat was already nearly a mile off before he caught up. "Whose there?" Souten had heard the commotion but was incredibly confused, and wet. Being dragged through the water was not something Souten enjoyed. He struggled against the person holding him, trying to get loose of the cuffs so he could use his magic. Victorian let out a sigh, undoing the cuffs with a stolen key so Souten could move. He probably should have removed the bag over his head first and maybe in hindsight he should have said something. He didn't though so Souten had no idea who he was or what his intentions were. Souten felt his magic return to him and smiled. His arm began to glow with energy. "Light fist!" He said swiveling in the water sending a powerful fist full of light magic at Souten's body. "Requip: Tri-Ring Combo: Storm!" The water, wind and lighting rings started to glow and a massive tornado style stone burst out of his hand; Ingulfing the pair. "Ow! Jesus! What the actual Hell, you jerk," Victorian grumbles, yanking the bag off Souten's head so he could see him. He sees the gag, which has to be uncomfortable and explains why he sounds weird, and hesitantly removes it. Vic slides one arm so he can support Souten fully at the waist and raises the other in the universal gesture for meaning no harm. "Would you mind not trying to kill me since I just saved your ass?" The storm stopped and Souten blushed furiously. "Says octopus boy." He was incredibly thankful. He had heard the rumors of what happens in Bosco under the tyrannical King Zoran. Though he had heard of a rebel group, supposedly lead by a living legend, he couldn't help but believe the rumors were false. "Sorry Tori.." "Can I take you to shore now? Or would you rather beat up a poor octopus man?" He chuckled. Victorian was a little pink at the nickname, but thought he liked it. Well when Souten said it anyways. His face turned seriously concerned as he asked, "Are you okay? They didn't... do anything to you, did they?" "Yeah. I'm fine. We can go to shore now..." Souten flushed, he couldn't help but fall head over heel for him and his cute, adorable face. Victorian kept them on top of the water's surface, once again gliding towards shore. As they traveled, Vic released his take over and resorted to a shirtless, full human body in the trademark low rise jeans. When they're on solid ground the water mage hunts around for the long sleeved shirt he had thrown to the side when he dove in after the boat. He felt the fabric inhibited fluid movement in the water so he often shucked it when transforming. Slidding it back over his arms, he stopped and turned to Souten before he had pulled it over his head, leaving the fabric bunched at his shoulders. Biting his lip, he asks, "I live just across the square there, would you like to come over and dry off? I have warm drinks." Souten coughed up a few stray mouthfuls of water and a smile was set on his face. "Sure, I'd enjoy that." Souten walked behind Victorian as the black haired man led him across the square. Souten's flip flops were wet and beat against the stone bricks that they walked upon creating a thwacking noise. Unlocking the door to his small house, Victorian was glad he didn't own much so the room's never really had a chance to get messy. He toed off his shoes by the door, motioned for Souten to do the same, and made for the linen closet to grab towels. "The kitchen's to your left, make yourself at home. I'll be there in just a minute once I find where I put these darn towels," he calls. "What would you like to drink?" Souten left his flip flops at the door and walked into the kitchen. It was small, slightly messy but it seemed to fit the man's sense of style. "Just water." Souten called back. There was a snort and the sound of things thudding in the hallway. Victorian had fallen on his butt, surrounded by the towels had been searching for, slightly hunched as he chuckled at the irony. He had been reaching for the stack on the top shelf when the thought that he wanted water though he was soaked hit him and he let out a dreaded snort. "Nooooo Vicky! He's heard it now, the ungodly snort from Hell that only comes out when you go bat poo cray-cray laughing. There's no going back now so say goodbye to hot stuff out there." "Oh my good God, would you shut up??" He composed himself, picked up and folded the towels, and walked to meet Souten in the kitchen. Setting down most of the stack, he pulls off one and throws it over the green eyed man's face so he won't have to gauge his reaction to the strange sound. He summoned hot water for his tea, grabbed a chocolate chai flavored one, and began to steep it in a cup shaped like a crab. He pulled down another shaped like a penguin for Souten, filled it with water, and set it before the other man. Then it hit him that it might be weird that a grown-ass man only had cups that were shaped like animals, but by then it was too late. Souten studied the penguin mug. "This is adorable. Thank you." He sipped water from the mug and gladly accepted the towel and started to dry his hair off. Victorian took a breath because he realized he had stopped breathing at one point, watching the content expression of the man in front of him. Was it fair that his damp, light brown hair clung to the different contours of his face? Or that his green eyes absolutely twinkled behind his glasses as he looked up at him? No, it wasn't. But Victorian was not one to sit idle and let whatever fate had brought him a second chance disappear. He gathered his courage, made up his mind- "Would you like to go with me to the market? I didn't get a chance to finish shopping before I saw you." -and completely wimped out on asking Souten on an actual date. His inner self let out the snort from Hell at the weak offer, but Vic stood strong, hoping to at least get closer to Souten before making a bigger move. "Oh sure! I'm sorry that my tragedy got you off of track. I can help pay if you'd like?" Souten smiled faintly. He tried to play off the incident that happened earlier but he felt so defenseless. "Ah there's no need for that and I really didn't mean it that way. I had been hoping to talk to you anyways and apologize for yesterday when you just disappeared. And I don't want to leave you alone after what just happened. That group could possibly come back and they definitely won't be happy if they do, losing someone like you. But I figure if there's two of us they'd leave you be, right? Plus," Victorian walked over and bent down so his face was level with Souten's. His brows pushed together slightly and his blue eyes swam with genuine concern as he continued,"I'm worried about you. That woman was treating you like some virginal maiden prime for sacrifice and I'm sure it wasn't too reassuring to hear noises around you, but not see what they are and think you're getting kidnapped again by an octopus. Are you really okay, Souten?" "I'm fine. I'll get over it." Souten's eyes were still glazed over but he brushed his sadness away. "Come on now Tori. Let's get you some groceries." Souten walked to the door and put on his flip flops, signaling for Victorian to follow. Vic followed him to the door, straightening up after slipping on his shoes and biting his lip. He really didn't want Souten to bottle, but understood he probably wouldn't want to spill to someone who he's only met once before. So instead he lightly placed a hand on the others shoulder as he said, "If it's ever too much and you want to talk, I'm here to listen. If you just want to move on or distract yourself, you know where to find me now, okay?" Souten turned around to face Vic. His eyes were threatening to burst with tears, and he was biting his lip to try to hold back sobs. "I-I-It's okay." He spoke, the words he spoke stumbling over each other. "I'm just shaken. I-It's really scary you know. W-Why did they want me so badly. I guess... Well, I guess I'm not cut out for the rough-and-tumble city life Tori." Why was Souten spilling his soul to this man? The boy himself didn't know, but the pure deep blue eyes of his companion captivated him, luring him into a false state of safety. It was an intoxicating feeling but Souten knew it wouldn't last. Victorian's face softened as he looked at the other man beginning to break. It hurt him to see the bright green eyes that usually crinkled at the edges, now shimmer with unspilled tears. Cautiously, Vic wrapped the taller man in a small hug and spoke softly. "There's nothing to be afraid of, at least not anymore. Those were bad people with bad intentions, but I won't let them hurt you, okay? If you want me to I will stay by your side and protect you from anyone who tries to bring you harm." "I trust you." Souten murmured, allowing himself to melt into the embrace. There was something so comforting about the man who smelt like the sea, fresh and salty; a mystery waiting to be uncovered. "Now." Souten said, pulling away, the smile returning to his face. "Let's go get you some groceries!" Souten began to walk out towards Main Street, hoping that Victorian would follow. The Little Guild on The Hill He did, locking up before trailing after the other man. They made their way to the market, Victorian scrutinizing fresh ingredients carefully before selecting the ones he seemed to be best. His bag became a nest of vibrant colored fruits, leafy vegetables, fragrant spices, and a few white wrapped packages of meat and shellfish. The pair chatted throughout their little escapade and Victorian's cheeks hurt from smiling so much like he hadn't in ages. As they pass one stall they hear a woman with black hair complaining about the outrageous prices of guild stamps and magic ink. A silver-haired man at her side attempts to quiet her with apologetic glances to the stall owner and passersby. "This is fuckin' outrageous?! Why the hell is this magic ink so expensive?! I mean, I get a custom guildmark, but I mean... Ink?! That's ridiculous. Sterling let me go so I can go throttle that man!" The woman attempted to hobble back towards a Magical Surplus store but was held back by her worried companion. The more Souten stared at her, the more peculiar she looked, with wild black hair, fierce red eyes and a... leg made of ice. He was entrapped by it, it was so peculiar, yet it seemed familiar. Who was she? "Silver, please calm down. I know it's expensive, but it last for years and changes color at will. It's better to pay a little more now for something that will be worth it in the long run. Please don't throttle anyone..." The man, Sterling, requested as he still tried to keep the peace. "Watch out before you run into those two boys!" Sterling attempted to throw an arm out to stop the other, but slipped and ran into Victorian himself. The two tumbled to the ground, creating an apologetic mess of limbs as they attempted to get back up. Silver glared at her brother, holding a hand down towards him. "Jeez Ster, you sure are a clutz aren't you?" A small quirked smile spread over her face as she chuckled at her sibling. The wizard's attention then flickered to Souten as he stood next to Vic. "Hey. Can't you see through those glasses of yours?" She spoke in a harsh tone towards Souten, making him flinch. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry." He replied quickly, taking a step away from her. "It wasn't their fault, Silv." Sterling assured at the same time Victorian furrowed his brows and said, "Lay off my friend, I ran into yours anyway. I apologize for that by the way, I thought myself to far enough out of your path." He bowed deeply in apology while Sterling stuttered and nudged at his shoulder to get him to stand. The ash blonde able sighed in relief when Vic complied and straightened up. A thousand-watt smile lit up his face as he made introductions. "Hello, I'm Sterling Kasumi and this ball of anger here is my twin sister, Silver. We run the new guild around here, Crashing Wave. Who might you two be?" Souten smiled in response, shaking Sterling's hand. "I'm Souten and this is To-Victorian!" The man sent an equally bright grin back towards Sterling, pleased to be getting off well after their rough introduction. Silver Kasumi stared at the pair and noticed the resonating magic presence that leaked from both of them. "You two are wizards. What magics do you use?" Souten smiled and showed off a few of his rings. "I mainly use ring and card magic, but I have some basic knowledge of water magic too!" Victorian listed his next, ticking them off on his fingers as he said, "I use guns magic, a special type of Take Over called Child of the Sea, and Hydra Magic." He definitely caught Souten's slip, but grinned a little at the nickname. Sterling's eyebrows rose as the boys told their variety and he bit his lower lip in building excitement when he realized neither mentioned belonging to a guild during their introductions. A quick scan revealed no showing symbols, but they could always have hidden marks. Before he could gauge Silver's thoughts on the pair, Vic piped in with a question of his own. "What about you two? What are your magics? Though, I take it yours doesn't happen to be gravity." He nodded at Sterling with a smile, causing the other man to laugh. "No no, I'm much too off balanced for that. I'm actually more of a walking snowball, being a Winter God Slayer." Step chuckled. Victorian's surprise was clear on his face momentarily before he dropped the shock and began trying to apologize once again. "No, it's fine! No one ever really expects someone like me to be a slayer. It does make it much easier to get the upper-hand on opponents though. Not having to worry about temperature is fantastic as well." He ended with a wink. "Ice-Make, as well as some other tricks up my sleeves." Silver said, her arms crossed, tucked to her chest. She was not pleased to be in a conversation with young happy-go-lucky mages. Her head hurt and her stump ached, "Ster. Let's go home." She snapped. Silver was in no mood for a playful conversation. Sterling rolled his eyes at his twin's brutish response and tugged her aside with an 'excuse us gentlemen' tossed over his shoulder to the boys. He looked them over quickly once more before whispering, "Silv, they didn't mention being in a guild, and I don't see any visible guild marks... this could be an opportunity for new members. We can ask them, but I want you to be on board with me, okay?" "Yeah, they don't seem to be bad people... just a little boring." Silver stated back. She was antsy, wanted to take a bath, she wanted to be anywhere but in public. She could feel people staring at her, more specifically, her leg. "Can we just go soon, I'm not feeling too great." Meanwhile, Souten had turned to Victorian and poked his shoulder. "What do you think they're talking about?" He asked anxiously; he already had the feeling that the female one didn't like them. Category:Roleplay Category:QOS Roleplay